The endingA knew beggining
by moonsmile931
Summary: while komuro and his friends are trying to survive and find there families in Japan. In the other side of the world a teenager name Eve who is trying to survive this crisis a long with her friend Jonh. see what's happening on the other side of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Rated:M for cursing, bloodie scenes

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles. The skies were clear with the sun up in the sky with no clouds around. It was 9:00 a.m. and most of the students from the brown down high school were at their classrooms listening to their class. The building was up to 5 floors and was built last year. This school was known as one of the best schools in America that had a good reputation for being so popular in just one year.

Anyway almost every morning up at the top of the building a girl named Eve went up there to skip her science class do to her teacher that was always picking and taking everything on her. Eve was not like everybody else; she was distance and like to be alone. she had silver hair and blue eyes do to her appearance students had always been picking on her so she rather keep her distance from everybody so they could leave her alone. Like Any other morning she went up to the rooftop so she can skip her science class. She sat down in one of the corners far away from the door so that nobody could see her. She pull out her cellphone from her pocket and look at the time it was 9:10 a.m. she close the cell phone and put it back on her pocket. While she was at the rooftop she could hear all kind of things like cars passing through, the sound of police cars chasing someone, and sometimes the sounds of ambulance rushing their way to the hospital.

Everything was ordinary to Eve, but something felt strange, there was a lot of noise this morning than the other mornings. There were sounds of traffic holds, crashing cars and mostly you could hear the sound of ambulances. There was a lot of noise that it was hard for Eve to concentrate if someone came throw the door. "So this is the place that you go when you want to skip 3 period." A voice of a guy came through Eve's back. Eve quickly stood up and looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was her classmate John. John was a strange one most from everybody he had dark spiky blue hair and green eyes. He was the type of person who was always getting in to trouble in school all the time. Despise the affords of Eve to keep this guy away he just kept on following her saying that he wanted to be friends with Eve. "So, know that you know where I always go, are you going to tell the teachers where I skip" Eve said while looking trouble. "Heck no, why would I do that telling on a friend is totally wrong and I hate it. Besides is not like I'm so much to talk either" John said while scratching his head. "So if you're not going to tell on me, then why are you here?" Eve said with a mad face.

John began to walk to one of the roof sides where you could see the school gate and look down and said "Same reason as why you're here. (Stops looking down at the gate and looks at Eve) Don't need to be so alarm my friend. Is not like everybody is going to tell on you" John said with a smile on her face." Yeah, well that's what everyone always says when they want them to believe someone so they could stab them on their back. What do you know? and one more thing I'm not your friend. (Puts a hand on her side of her head) How many times do I have to keep reminding you that until you finally understand" Eve said with an impatience face. "As many times as you wish. But still I insist that we should really become friends. Maybe everyone says that you're a bad person but to be honest I think that you are only trying to distance yourself so you could not get hurt by anyone" John said with a fake smile on his face. For an instance Eve felt angry because she didn't want anyone to know how she feels but then she calmed herself down and said "What makes you think that you know how I feel ( John looks quickly back down at the gate and puts on a strange face) What is it?" Eve said while walking where john was.

"There's a strange guy standing in front of the gate" John said with pale eyes. "So, what the big deal" Eve said standing next to John and look down. "He's arm is broken and looks like his bleeding a lot" John said while looking down. "What the hell?" Eve said while some staff members where walking to the gate.

One of the staff was Mrs. Martin she had brown hair and dark eyes she was one of the math teachers. The other one was one of the directors of the school Mr. Smith he was almost bold and had a big body and the last one was the school's nurse he had brown short hair and glasses with brown eyes. They walked quickly to the gate so they could help the harmed person that was standing in front of the school gate bleeding to dead. "Sir, are you ok?" Mr. Smith said while looking at his broken arm. "Do you want us to call for help?" Mrs. Martin said while taking her phone out so she could call 911. Meanwhile the school nurse was walking forward close to the gate so he could exanimate the guy. "Could I see that armed of yours (said the school nurse while reached his hands through the bards not wanting to open the school gate) OMG what's this" said the school nurse with a terrifying face.

"Shit, the lines are all dead." Mrs. Martin said while looking at Mr. Smith telling him what to do next. "Keep on trying maybe the lines are busy" said Mr. Smith with a sweaty face. "You don't understand when I said that the lines are dead I mean that the telephone doesn't work" Mrs. Martin said then they heard a screaming. "Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh…. He's biting my hand" the school nurse said while trying to push himself away. Mr. Smith and Mrs. Martin quickly ran to pushed away the school nurse from the person that was attacking him. While Mr. Smith was pushing the school nurse away Mrs. Martin grab a pipe that was lying next to the school gate and quickly was hitting the guy's head and quickly release the nurse hands. The nurse and Mr. Smith fell back to the floor.

Mr. Smith quickly stood up to check if the nurse was ok when he reached his pulse was dead. He died from over bleeding. Mr. Smith quickly stood up to look at Mrs. Martin and said "He's dead?" said with a shocking face. Mrs. Martin was looking at him with confusion and said "What do you mean his dead his standing right behind you". Mr. Smith quickly look back at the school nurse that was standing there without moving. Blood running down from his hand, his eye ball slowly rolling back and he was drooling from his mouth open. "How can this be I check and you had no pulse?" said Mr. Smith with an shocking face. The school nurses quickly walk forward to attack Mr. Smith when he grab him and bite him in his neck. The shock was to instance that Mrs. Martin screamed and almost all the school could heard her screamed.

Back at the rooftop Eve and John stood shock at what had just happened in front of the school gate. "What the heck just happened" John said while still looking down. "Well I don't know but I'm not going to stand around to find out" Eve said while walking back. "What do you mean?" John said while taking out his sight from where the events happen. "Take a look around there, people like that guy who bite the nurse are starting to show up" Eve said while pointing down. John looks down and sees the people who are walking towards the gate. Some have bites on their faces, others where almost naked with bites on their chest. John stop looking and quickly went to follow Eve who was already walking downs the stairs. They were at the fifth floor and getting to the first floor without meeting the panic from the student who were almost rushing their way out because of Mrs. Martin's scream.

They stop almost at the end of the stair that you used to walk to the rooftop Eve was just to keep going when John push her back with his hand and said " Maybe is a good idea that we wait a little bit until the halls are a bit calmed" John said to Eve with a determinate face. Eve took a step back and look at john for a second then she silently sat beside John "You're right…5 minutes is the only time I'm going to wait here. But if it hasn't calmed down don't dare try to stop me again." Eve said while looking down and closed her eyes so she can concentrate on what was happening next to the door.

While Eve sat on the stairs taking out her phone and try to check if her cellphone work. John was walking to the door that was behind the stairs. He grabs the doorknob and twisted it so he could open it but it was locked. Thinking that they don't have so much time left John decides to knock the door down. Surprise by John's actions Eve puts back her cellphone in her pocket and walks to where John is. "What are you doing John?" Eve ask with confuse eyes. "I'm trying to open this god damn door! but I can't because its locked" John said with desperation. Eve held a hand up and stand up between John and the door "Stand back and let the professionals do their job" Eve said while taking out a hairclip from her hair and used it to open the door. John looked amusing that his friend knew how to unlocked doors with just a hairclip. "How did you learn to unlocked doors with just a hairclip?" John said while Eve stood up. She looked back at him "I guess when your by your own you have to learned anything that may be necessary to survived in this world" Eve said while opening the door "and by the way why did you wanted to open this door?" she said while looking inside the little room.

"oh right!" John said while stepping in the room and taking out a bat and a broom stick and handing one of them to Eve "What the heck is this for?" Eve said while holding tight into the broomstick. "If where going to get out of here we need something to protect ourselves right? Now let's get out of here before the situation get worse" John said while walking to the other door. He grab the doorknob and look at Eve asking her if she was ready. He looks back at the door "Ok here goes nothing 3…..2….1…GOOO!"

I hope you like it!

Please review! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Just in case i don't own HOTD. i do own this fiction

Rated:M for cursing and a lot of blood.

I try do my best to describe well the action scenes as much understandabel as possible.

Sorry if there is any misspelling.

OK NOW LETS GET TO THE STORIE HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;D

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"3...2...1..GO!" Those where the words that John said before opening the door and started to run throught the so fast but not so slowneither they were heading directly to the direction where the stairs that lead them to the 4 floor where Eve and John where walking down the stairs the while Eve said something to John "We should probrably get out from the be trouble some if we have to deal with all of them" Eve suggested "Fine by me!" John said while swinging the bat that he was holding and hit one of the infected students in the head and the infected student fell back against the loockers making a loud "Bang!'' sound.

Meanwhile Eve just kept on following John while thingking 'Sure, let him do all the work while I just sit back and let him be an gentelmen' Eve thought with anger because John thought that she couldn't fight. So they kept on going until they where close to the stairs that lead them to the 3 floor. There was a group of them close to the stairs just when John was about to step it up and beat them with his bat it was to late Eve already went ahead of him'The hell I would let him treate me like i'm useless!" Eve thought while she got close to the group and with her broomstick she made a strange and quick move that knock down all the infected students down in one lifp up the broomstick up and pointing it at John's face and said "One word of advise,don't try and take everything by yourself. the only thing that you would gain from that is lose all your strenght and that my friend would only lead you to your dead" Eve said not wanting to admitte that John was being reckless over the gender thing.

Eve turn back and start walking down the stairs while John follow her she said "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm weak like the rest of them Understand?" Eve said while John nooded."Good!,now lets get the fuck out of here shall we" Eve said while standing on the last step of the strais that lead them to the 2 floor. Looking at the site that was infront of where a lot of infected students walking on the hallway they where making a noice that sounded like"AAAAARRAAAA..." while some of them just stand there was a girl student that was screaming for help while she was bitten on the was about to go and save her until Eve stop him on time."Its to late to save her now" Eve said while putting her hand on John's looked back at Eve "God dammit Eve don't you see she's alive and she's asking for some fucking help we need to save her!"John said while pushing away Eve's hand and ran into the group that was attacking the his bat and hitting each one of them knocking them down in one blow John kneel down beside the wounded girl and rap up some of his schoolshirt and rapped it around the wounded girl's neck so he could stop the he was done he pick her up."Are you ok?"John said while he felt her moving towards his neck just in time Eve manage to nock the girl down and far away from John.

John looked back at Eve furious"What the fuck was that for don't you see that she is hurt"John was going to say a few more words to Eve until she Interrupted him"Look behind you and we would see if you would still think the same"Eve said while ponting at the direction where the wounded student looked back at the wounded girl there was blood coming from her mouth and she had dark skin like the rest of them her eyes were rolled back and she was standing there like if the wound wwas not even Eve spoke"Remember what happend infront of the gate the same thing happend to the school nurse that was the reason when i told you that it was to late for her your always to naive John"Eve said while John turn his head away "But she was screaming just a few moments ago"John said while looking down to thhe floor.

Eve was looking at there surroundings making sure that the infected students didn't get to close to she grab John's hand and drag him down the hall so that they can finally get out of here.'Knowing full well that John was going to be a little bit out of it beacuse of what happend back might think that because of the way that John acted would make you think that he was weak but no that girl that John tried to saved was one of his best friends that he only hang out only thing that Eve knew about her is that her name was me ask you an honest question would you not had acted that way if you saw one of your best friends in that kind of position and not being able to save them? I don't think so in my position i would probrably careless but still that was my opinion and that didn't matter at all'Eve thought while knocking some infected students down.

Crossing there way,running throught the hallway each time knocking everithing that stood on their walk almost half of the stairs to get to the 1 floors they saw that there was no way they would make their way was to many of them,how could all this just happend in such short time they asked them selfves but the didn't knew just then John turn back and open the windor that was there he open it and looked back at Eve"We have no choice but to get out through the choice but to jump"John said while he jump though the run thourgh the window and Eve walk to the window and looked down to where John was looking up"Jump and i will catch you if your afraid just hurry"John said while putting his hand ready to catch didn't wanted to do this it was true she was afraid of high places even if it is on the 2 knew that it was necesari to jump in orther to she push all her thoughts back while she jump and John catch her.

Putting Eve down John looked at some of the cars that belonge to some of the teachers John looked back at Eve and said"We should really used one of those if we want to get out of here"While pointing at the line of didn't say anything she only nooded back to John and they start running to the direction where the cars were while making sure that "they" weren't too got close to a green van that belonged to an english John was on the looked out Eve was trying to unlocked the door of the van when she finally did the two of them got on the van and close the checking at every cabbinet of the car Eve found a knife and kneel down at the driver wheel and got out some of the wires and cut some of them while connecting the others together she finally manage to start the sitting up she looked at John"Ready to get out of here"Eve said while pushing off the break."Hell yeah lets get the fuck out of this place"John said while looking exicted. And with that Eve and John drove out of there way out of school heading their way to the city the drove off.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

Sorry againg for any misspelling

in the next chapter i would try to add some other charcters to the storie if you have any suggestions of how shoud they be or how can somethings make this storie good please say so.

I hope that you like it

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3 chapter for this story. I know that the last two where a bit confusing because of the lack of action and descriptions. So I decided to add a new type of writing style into this story. So please let me know if it's at least much better than the last chapters. =D**

**Don't owned H.O.T.D. (but I do owned the story line ;D)**

**Enjoy!**

**H.O.T.D**

Have you ever heard of the phrase "You don't know the valuable things that you have until you lost them." My mother had always said that to me when I was a little boy. Always trying to remind me that I should always valuable the things that I have and the people that I care about. Of course I was so naïve back then. I never didn't care about anyone when I was younger especially my mother. Even when I told her that I hated her right in front of her face. She just brushes it off and kept at smiling at me like I never had said anything. She always made sure to remind me over and over of that phrase. I didn't get what it was supposed to mean and neither did I care of finding out what it meant.

The understanding of that sentence hit me hard the day my mother die from a car accident because of a drunk driver. She was sent into the hospital but by the time the ambulance got there. She had already passed away. There wasn't someone who would always keep me company in the afternoon. There wasn't no longer someone who could stay with me when I had one of my nightmares late at night. There wasn't someone to be there and smile at me and told me how much it loved me. I understood perfectly of what my mother was trying to say when she said does words. Too bad I realize this to late because the last time I saw her was when she was heading her way to work and last thing I said to her before she left was that I hated her so much that I wish she never came back and looks like my wish did came true. The guilty that I feel deep inside my chest. If only I can see her again and tell her how much I'm sorry for what I did and that I didn't hated her in fact that I loved her so much. But that was no longer a possibility because she was already gone and in the end I was left behind with the feeling of loneliness and being haunted by my owned guiltiness.

**H.O.T.D**

CCCRRRASSSHHHHHH! A sudden crash could be heard around the streets. One after another it was becoming very difficult to drive the car around with all does crash cars in the middle of the street. Blood was splatter all over the street. There were some of them walking around the sidewalk as they drove by. You could see people throwing themselves out the windows and hitting the ground and twisted their necks. The further they went the suddenly they became sick for all that they had seen so far. To think that he woke up this morning and everything seem to be so peaceful. How the fuck did it turn out into this? He wasn't even sure how the hell did they made it out of school safely. Everything happened so fast that it didn't give them enough time to think what to do. For god sake he didn't even stop to help and save anyone along the way. The only thing that was on his mind was to get out of there. He wonder if some of the student or teachers manage to escape from there like he and Eve did.

A sudden bump noise shock John out of his thoughts. Turning around to see that there was a body lying on the floor as the drive away. John turns around again and looked at Eve with a questioned look. Eve stop to look at John for a few seconds before she turn her attention on her driving.

"There wasn't much space to turn around. It left me no choice that to run over it. Just in case if you were wondering." Eve said not sounded like she regret on doing it.

Nodding to Eve's respond he kept on watching whatever that was happening through the car window to notice that as they drove more further more of them were starting to appear. "Maybe we should find a place to lay low for awhile….. at least until we figure what the heck is happening." John said earning a knob of agreement from Eve. Noticing that Eve switches direction he ask. "Witch way are we going anyway?" John was feeling a little relax noticing that the path that Eve took was much clear that the way that they were going before.

"Were going to my place, is the close place that I know that at least can secure us for a while." Eve said while she took another turn.

"Ah ok…" John said not even caring witch way they go as long that the place was safe it didn't matter to him. There was a moment of silence between them before John decided to speak again. "Do you think anyone besides us made it out of school?" John ask while staring out of the car window.

"I doubt that in just an instance everyone from school had died." Eve pause a little looking for the right words to say what was on her mind without sounding too cold. "But even if someone of the students/teachers had made it out of there. I don't think that any of them would have made it far from there." Eve said returning her attention on driving not wanting to keep on talking about it. It was already difficult from them going around with a car without drawing any attention from them. From what she has seen so far she doubted that any of them would had make it so far. But then again people are not that stupid as they seem to be but still she was having problem on what the both of them would do next and Eve knew that John was thinking the same thing. Stopping the car she took a pair of keys from her pocket and looked at John. "Care to do the honor." Eve said while handing him the keys.

"Don't mind if I do." John said while he took a step out of the car. Carefully looking around him he was thankful that there not signs of them around. Walking his way towards the gate of eve's house John unlock it and took a step away so Eve could drive the car inside before he close the doors behind him and lock them again. Looking at his surroundings he was not surprise that Eve's house look so elegant. The way that the decorations outside where just the type of style that he imagine Eve would use. Noticing that Eve had already made her way into the house he wasted no time to follow her into the house. Not wasting any time he made his way into the living room to check on what was on the television. Sitting on the couch while watching the news he wasn't surprise that they didn't give specific details on what was happening and how did it started. But what surprise him is that they say this was a worldwide crisis. 'So where not the only ones going through this.' John thought while Eve made in with some drinks and food that she found on the kitchen and handed some of it to John before she sat next to him.

They sat next to each other without saying anything. They sat there watching the news until Eve a yawn and lean against John and closing her eyes until she eventually fall asleep. John put an arm around her to pull her closer to him. He look down to her and wonder how the heck can she sleep with everything that was happening right now. Then again they both had it hard with everything that they saw today no wonder that she was tired. Turning off the T.V. he wonders if this is only the start of the end of all. But back of his mind he knew that if that really was true he would do whatever it takes to protect him and Eve.

**H.O.T.D**

**I know that there wasn't any action in this chapter and that kind of sucks. But as I always said "The first things comes the silence before the storm." Or something like that. Anyway there going to be other chapter like from the start telling the characters past to get to know them a little better.**

**Next Chapter: Night comes its way and some of them are starting to gather around. Some survival people are trying to escape the infected and John/ Eve decided to help them out.**

**Anyway look forward for the next chapter =D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:bad grammar or bad spelling. You know the usual. Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**=3…=3…=3…=3…..=3…=3…..=3….=3….=3…..=3…=3…..Xd…=3…..LOL!**

Sounds of gun shots woke up Eve from her sleep, sitting up from the couch she look at her surroundings and notice that it was already dark. Hearing another gunshot coming from the outside Eve walk over to the balcony that was closer to the living room to find that John was already there. "What's happening?" Eve ask startling John that seem not to notice that she was there until she spoke. "I'm not quite sure but for the last 10 minutes I've been hearing gunshot far away. But now it seems that the gun sounds are coming closer to our location."John responded once he regains his composter. "Think they're some survivors?" Eve ask John look at her with a confuse look before he responded. "What do you think? Their gunshots that means coming from weapons. Do you think that wouldn't be a sign of survivors?" as he finish talking John could see a tiny blush coming from Eve's cheeks. "I don't know for all we know this things can develop an intelligence from their memories when they were a live and learn how to use weapons." She said making John look at her for a few moments of silence. "That doesn't make any sense."

"…."

"Do you serious imagine does things using weapons?" John ask to Eve.

"….Shut up! I just woke up ok. I can't think straight when I just wake up from sleeping." Eve responded making John laugh a little causing Eve to get mad and hit him in the arm. "Enough joking around John what are we going to do if they are some survivors." Eve ask seeing the people struggling to survive from where they stand.

"Help them what else do you think we can do." He said walking out of the balcony follow by Eve.

"How do you plan on pulling that off?" She said as they took a step out of the house.

"Easy I just take the car drive over there and bring them back no biggie."John said while grinning.

"Easier said than done…..John you're not thinking things through are you?" she said sounding worry.

"What else there is to do if we don't take any action right now they'll be dead by the time we get there."The response made Eve to stay silence for a few seconds.

"Fine but as you may notice you're surroundings it'll be difficult to drive the car with all of them surrounding the house." "But-" "Witch is why you'll need a distraction to make you're path clear." Eve quickly said before John could interrupt her any further.

"Ok put how do you plan on doing that?" John asked.

"Just get in the car and wait for my signal ok? I'll take care of that there isn't much time so we better hurry."She said while walking back into the house.

Taking one last look into where Eve disappear John runs into the car and did the same thing he remember Eve doing with the cables to turn the car on. Waiting for Eve's signal he sees that Eve just got out of the house with a bag of red balls and a lighter. She put the bag on the grass and took three balls out of the bag. Putting the red ball close to the lighter she turns it on and throw it as far as she could from where they were. The red ball that Eve throw blow up before it could reached the floor making a big "BOOM" sound taking the attention from them that were starting to walk towards where the noise had come from. Eve turn on the other two and did the same thing as she did with the first one making more of them walk into the direction where the balls had exploded.

Quickly running down towards the gate Eve open it giving the thumps up to John making him know that that was her signal for him to leave. Stepping on the accelerator John drive as fast as he could to where the survivors where while running over some of them that got on his way. Steping on the breaks John made a right turn facing the car to the direction from where he came from.

"COME ON HUP IN." John yells to the people and they didn't hesitate to get in into the car. Once John made sure they were in he got the car to move quickly before any of them could gather around the car.

Eve stand there watching from where she was see how John went over and recue the survivors. 'Well at least that part was done. Let's hope I can distract them for a little longer until they made it back.' Eve thought while she kept on throwing the red balls into the air.

When Eve was about to throw another red ball she felt something shift her from behind making her fall into the grass. 'Damn it!' she thought as she kick something and quickly stood up to look back behind her to see what push her down. "How the hell did this bastards got in here." Eve said out loud. There were about 4 or 5 of them heading into her direction. Eve didn't understand how did get in she made sure that the front gate was close and the back gate from her house.'…' ok so she forgot to close the back gate so what. At least their where 5 of them nothing she couldn't handle on her owned. The thing that worried now that she had to go and close it before more of them came in.

Eve decided to take care of this guys later as she ran pass them and went into the backyard of her house to see that more of them where already trying to step in. Gathering her breath Eve step in front of a zombie and sent a few powerful kicks into his chest making it step back while knocking himself with the others from behind him. Making a final blow the zombie fell back into the floor giving enough room for Eve to close the door.

But as soon as she closed the door a pair of hands try to grab her from behind. But Eve quickly duck down while turning around she kick hi the back sending him against the wall making a 'Crack' sound. Looking around her she sees the others 4 gathering around her making it hard for her to find an escape route. "Easier said than done I said to John but why don't I always take on my owned advices sometimes." Eve scolded herself trying to think what to do next.

Seen as they were already close to her Eve ran towards one of them jumping and using in to jump higher against the wall behind her. As soon as her feet met with the wall she took a few steps forward making her go higher and push herself of the wall. Making a perfect job jumping over the 4 zombies that had her close. Making a soft landing she started to run silently to the front of the house seeing that the car that John was driving was getting closer Eve quickly pick up a pair of red ball and quickly throw them as far away as she could. Making it a clear way for John to drive in. Running towards the gate Eve open it to let the car in and quickly close it back.

Going into the passenger seat to where John was about to get of she started to talk. "Some of them manage to get inside from the back. I close the gate to where they came from put I could take them all out."

"But you're ok right? They didn't do anything to yah?" John ask starting to search for any wounds on Eve.

"No I didn't. Put never mind that just help me take them off before someone really gets hurt." She said impatiently.

"Fine we'll talk later, but you had to get inside the house while me and Taylor take them out." John responded.

"Who's Taylor?" Eve questioned.

"One of the people that we safe, you'll meet them later just get inside the house with the others I'll be right behind you ok," John said.

"Fine just don't be too naïve and underestimate your skills." Eve said as she started to walk into her house with the others behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like the action description or what. I personally think I over did it in this chapter witch I believed that went awesome~!=D.<strong>

**I also try to put some comedy into this story…..seen as HOTD had some funny parts. But now I know that I'm not made off for comedian as you already figure it out.**

**Anyway I hope you like it! I made it especially for you. =D**

**So Don't worry….Be happy! =D**

Please review


End file.
